


Rich Tastes

by ArtemisWalsh



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisWalsh/pseuds/ArtemisWalsh





	1. Chapter 1

Kyoko hated rain. Most other weather she could deal with, but rain left her clothing soaked, and the constant bombarding of water pellets on her was an almost overwhelming sensation. In general, she disliked being wet. But rain in particular brought a certain discomfort few other things could.

Fortunately, this perpetrator had been generous enough to kill his victim under an awning. The text from the police captain had given few details other than an address and “URGENT!!!” But if this killing was anything like the others, Kyoko was spared the trouble of standing around in the rain. She would have to confront it momentarily, though, as the taxi pulled up just short of the building. She quickly paid the fare and leaped from the taxi, quickly running across the sidewalk and underneath the awning.

This did not go unnoticed, and elicited laughter from a familiar voice. “Like a mouse rushing to its burrow.”

Kyoko found the source of the comment. “Captain Ishimaru. Hajime masite.”

The rectangular figure of Kiyotaka Ishimaru seemed almost designed for a uniform. He stood underneath the awning. A few feet away, a small number of policemen stood crowded around. “Hajime mashite, Kirigiri-san.” He looked around at the ocean falling down on the street. “Apologies to draw you out in this weather, but I wanted your eyes on the scene as soon as possible.”

“I’m surprised your eyes are here, Captain.” Kirigiri responded. “It’s quite late.”

“I’m here to put a bottle neck on who learns of this case.”

Kirigiri raised an eyebrow at this. An information blackout? Was the victim important? “I don’t exactly communicate with the papers.”

Ishimaru shook his head. “No, but you do have a partner at home. As do many of the men here. They come home, talk about their day. Their spouse discusses the case with her friends. In most cases I couldn’t care less, but here…”

A detail caught in Kirigiri’s mind. “You said you wanted the media out of this case. Is this not related to the other murders?”

Ishimaru looked away for a moment, then turned back to Kirigiri. “This is his first kill in Sengokuyama. You figured he would move away from the Jonan Gozan soon.”

Kirigiri nodded. “I hypothesized that he would respond to increased police presence. Most likely, he’ll kill two or three times more here, then move on to some other upper class neighborhood as you flood your men here. He’s nomadic and adaptable, yet he’s kept to his M.O. of killing people just outside their front doors.”

“Why does he do that?” Ishimaru asked.

“It’s ritualistic.” Kirigiri said. “They come home at night, eager to return to the comfort and security of their houses. He takes their lives just before they can re-enter their castle.” She looked around at the high-rise apartments around them. “He also kills in places associated with security and peace, perhaps trying to instill a sense of fear. Either way, he either dislikes order, or gains pleasure from creating fear. Probably both.”

“That’s part of why I’m trying not to publicize these cases anymore.” Ishimaru said. “If he’s getting off on fear, the news will only make more people afraid. Might make him even bolder.”

“Or he might get withdrawal if people stop talking about it.” Kirigiri said. Ishimaru looked at her with his signature look of displeasure. “I’m simply stating the obvious.”

He sighed. “Look at the body.” He turned and walked to the gathering of policemen, who parted for him.

Kirigiri followed, taking in every detail she could of the scene. Isolated location; under awning to protect from rain; near front door, but around a corner. Ishimaru nodded at one of the policemen, and he removed the blanket that had covered the body. _Leather jacket, inscribed; gang member; baggy pants; young, light hair; medium height; thin, almost skinny; very pale skin; pained expression. She looked around the body for any immediately identifiable causes of death. Lying on back, head centimeters from wall; mark on head from blunt instrument; painful, but not fatal; deep cut on leg, significant removal of flesh; femoral artery undoubtedly punctured; no other visible injuries._ Kirigiri lifted both his arms, both his legs, and lifted his shoulder to look under his back. _Trace blood drippings underneath right leg; misaligned with wound._ “Captain, has the crime scene been altered in any way?”

“Not at all. It was like this when we arrived.”

“Strange.” Kirigiri stood up. “Where’s the rest of the blood?”

“What do you mean?” Ishimaru asked.

“This man’s femoral artery was cut, Captain. In chunks. His body would have spilled most of its blood out onto the floor. And judging from the droplets, this is where he was killed.”

“But there’s far too little blood.” Ishimaru said, catching Kirigiri's point. “So where did the rest go?”

“Where indeed.” Kirigiri nodded. “It’s a significant departure from the other killings. In those, the abdomen was ripped open. Are we sure this is the same killer?”

“Similar location, similar style.”

“Yes, but I don’t think this victim lived here.” She stood up. “Were you able to I.D. him?”

“Yes. He had a motorcycle license in his right jacket pocket.” Ishimaru held up an evidence bag with a walled in it.

“May I see that?” When Ishimaru said yes, Kirigiri opened up the bag and rifled through the wallet. _Motorcycle license; petty cash, at least 20,000 yen; no credit cards; name of Takemichi Yukimaru_. “Where have I heard that name?”

“He’s a lieutenant for the Crazy Diamonds biker gang.”

A biker gang lieutenant. Interesting. “Did he have anything else in his pockets?” Ishimaru held up another bag, with a handwritten note. Kirigiri took the bag. “This is an address. An address to…” She looked up. “It’s to here, isn’t it?”

Ishimaru nodded. “To this exact building.”

Kirigiri read the note again. “It specifies an apartment. Did you check who lives there?”

Ishimaru nodded again. “A prominent businessman. He’s overseas right now for work, but…his wife is still at home.”

“Ah.” Kirigiri returned the bag to the captain. “Has he been informed?”

Now Ishimaru shook his head, and put the bag in his pocket. “As far as anyone will know, someone was killed next to this building. I’m putting a media hold on all details of the crimes. And Kirigiri…” he paused “I’ll need you to work from home. I can’t give you your usual spot in the station.”

“I understand” Kirigiri said. “I could use some time at home anyways.”


	2. Chapter 2

To an outsiders glance, Kyoko Kirigiri's arrangement of notes seemed disorganized, bordering on chaotic. But there was an underlying system to the clutter. When Kyoko worked on a case, rather than stack piles of notes on her desk, she would arrange them in smaller piles on the floor, attempting to spread out every document relating to the case. The papers would fan out in a semi-circle from where she sat on the floor, with the left third pertaining to victims, right third pertaining to suspects or profiling of potential suspects, and the middle third pertained to the actual crime or crimes.

_Excepting the last victim, all were upper class, and killed outside their houses. 8 victims in total; two killed on their lawns, one pulled from his car, four killed on their front step. The first, second, and third victims were found with their throats slit. The fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth victims all had flesh torn out. Each were also assaulted prior to the killing, most likely a surprise attack so they would not resist as the killer took his pound of flesh._

She rubbed her eyes and looked over at the clock. 6:43. Damn it. She had forgotten to sleep. This was a bad habit with her; to stay up the entire night without even realizing it. But at the very least, Aoi would wake up soon. The least she could do was make her girlfriend breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later, she heard a loud groan from the other room. A thud announced Aoi’s awakening, as she slammed the drawers shut, too tired to be careful. A dark skinned mass sprinted down the hallway and into the kitchen, opening the pantry for a quick bowl of cereal. However, the smell of egg caught her halfway out of the pantry, and she stood up to see Kiyoko standing by the kitchen counter with two plates of fried egg, fruit, and water. “Good morning to you too, Aoi-chan.”

“Kyoko…” Aoi said “Did you forget to sleep?” The detective never woke up this early on her own.

Kyoko did not respond, but instead kissed Aoi on the forehead “Aren’t you glad I did?”

Aoi smiled, and looked past Kyoko to the fan of papers spread out on the floor. “Are you working from home?”

Kyoko nodded. “Captain Ishimaru doesn’t want this one getting into the papers.”

“What happened?” Aoi asked.

Kyoko sighed. “Captain Ishimaru doesn’t want anyone else knowing about this.”

Aoi huffed. “Well you can tell _Captain_ Fancy-Pants that I’m allowed to ask my girlfriend about her work.”

Kyoko chuckled and kissed Aoi on the forehead. “Eat your breakfast, my love.”

Aoi kept her arms crossed, but her protest ran out of steam and she joined Kyoko at the counter. The two ate in silence, both eating their meals as fast as possible. Neither liked to talk while eating. As usual, Aoi finished first, and quickly went to the bedroom to change to her swim attire. Kyoko watched her change, admiring her athletic body. If there was such a thing as perfection, Aoi was the closest thing to it in Kyoko’s eyes.

She emerged from the bedroom with her signature athletic outfit and a duffle bag “Ittekimasu!” Aoi said as she walked to the door.

“Itterashai” Kyoko said. “Hey, Aoi!”

“What?” She asked.

“Swim ten miles, and I’ll tell you all about the case.”

She smiled. “You’re on.”


	3. Chapter 3

Morgues were lifeless places. Graveyards at the very least were decorated, in an attempt to relieve the constant presence of death. Morgues, with their sterilized hallways and colorless rooms, offered no such relief. Kyoko was always impressed with the medical examination profession; it took a certain mettle to work in a place such as this. Nothing else but an appreciation for one’s work and a deep patience could sustain a person in such a desolate environment.

“Kirigiri-san” The call came from another room.

“Isoda-san” She called back. “How did you know it was me?”

The scrawny man emerged from the main examination room, removing his glasses from his face and placing them in his lab coats pocket. “No one else wears heels in a morgue unless they’re family, and you weren’t crying.”

In another life, he would have been a detective. Or a shrink. Kyoko chuckled. “I suppose. Did you get the most recent body?”

He nodded. “Yes, I did. I finished the preliminary medical examination.” The two of them walked into the examination room. Yukimaru’s corpse was laid out on the table, a white sheet covering the mid third of his body. “Cause of death was massive blood loss.”

“That’s what I figured.” Kirigiri said. “The head injury was merely an incapacitation blow.”

“A strong one, though.” Isoda moved to the head, lifting it up slightly. “This victim’s skull was cracked open. He would have had serious brain damage if he had lived. Whoever hit him and whatever hit him, the guy was strong.”

“Have you determined what was used?”

“Not precisely, but I would put money on something metal. A pipe or baseball bat.” Isoda put the head down and moved back to the leg wound. “Here’s the most interesting part, though. The victim was almost completely exsanguinated.”

“He was what?” Kirigiri had never heard that term.

“Drained of blood. I estimate there’s only about 200 milliliters left.”

This caught her attention. That possibly fit in with why there was so little blood on the scene. It was being drained somehow. “And how much blood is in the body all together?”

“Healthy adult male? 5.5 liters.”

Kirigiri bent over to examine the wound. A chunk of flesh had been ripped out, slightly larger than a fist “What caused the wound?”

“A bite.”

Kirigiri blinked. “A bite?”

“The wound extends deep into him, and that was caused by a knife. But the tearing of the flesh was caused by teeth.”

“So he was bitten. Do you know what by?”

Isoda shook his head. “It wasn’t human teeth, that’s for sure. Something much sharper tore at the flesh.”

Kirigiri thought for a second. “Do you have the files for the previous cases?”

“The Jonan Gozan murders? Yes, I have them somewhere.” He walked into the

Kirigiri circled the body, never taking her eyes off the wound. “What happened to you, Yukimaru-san?” Her mind kept going back to the absence of blood on the scene. She bent over to get a closer look at the wound. She felt a tugging at the back of her head, like an instinct pointing her conscious mind towards a clue she could not see. She put one hand on the table, and leaned over to where her hair almost fell over the corpse’s leg. She held her breath, opened her mouth, and held it over the wound. The jaw fit almost perfectly.

“Kirigiri, here are the…” Isoda returned to see Kirigiri leaning over, seemingly biting down on the murder victim.

Keeping her composure, Kirigiri slowly stood back up. “The bite was by a human. If he’s this dedicated to his fantasy, he probably had his teeth sharpened. That’s why it didn’t seem like a human bite at first.”

“Ah…um…here are the case files” He handed them to her.

“There was something that they found in the previous victims…all victims slashed in the chest…ah. Human saliva was found on the wound.” She slammed the file shit. “I know why there wasn’t any blood.”


End file.
